In recent years, with higher functionalization of electronic apparatuses, various electronic apparatuses are often equipped with camera modules. In the camera modules, for example, an actuator moves a lens, in order to perform automatic focusing or to make a camera shake correction. Examples of methods of driving the actuator include a direct-current drive system and an alternating-current drive system. In the alternating-current drive system, an actuator driver drives the actuator by, for example, pulse width modulation (PWM). Thus, driving the actuator by the alternating-current drive system makes it possible to reduce power consumption.
In the camera module that drives the actuator with the utilization of the alternating-current drive system, there are cases where operation of the actuator causes degradation in image quality of captured images. Various techniques have been disclosed regarding methods of reducing the degradation in the image quality. For example, PTL 1 discloses an imaging device that controls operation timing of the actuator driver, on the basis of read timing of an imaging element.